


Breeding Duties

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggs, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, Milk, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pain, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The empress-in-waiting is responsible for the propagation of the Emissary to the Horrorterrors' brood. She must perform her duty, or watch her lusus and her race die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding Duties

It was night. It was difficult to notice, down in the depths of the ocean, but it was. Feferi Peixes' body clock responded appropriately, and she stirred in her recuperacoon, slowly fighting off the mild numbing effect of the sopor slime. She crawled over to the semi-permeable membrane that marked the entrance to her strange bed chamber and slithered through it, feeling it slough the slime from her skin as she entered the cool waters that filled the rest of her hive. She stretched, and felt instantly refreshed.

Ordinarily she would have put on her clothes, her flowing silken robes that let her slip through the water like one of the cuttlefish lazily jetting around her room. Clothes fit for an empress, or at least an empress-in-waiting. This night, however, was not an ordinary one. Tonight Feferi was to complete one of her duties as the heir apparent and clothes would not be necessary. In fact, they would only get in the way.

Feferi swam over to a dressing table and peered at her wavering reflection in the mirror. She picked up her goggles, fastening them over her eyes, then took her tiara and placed it carefully over her forehead, just in front of her horns. Her tokens of office in place, she felt ready to face the challenge that awaited her. Before she left, she took the opportunity to watch her reflection fondle its huge breasts. They floated gently in front of her, and in her opinion, had gotten bigger over the past few nights. That would be a result of the preparations, she supposed.

Pleased with her look, she swept away from the table and left her room. She swam through the halls of her hive until she reached an exit, plunging into the colder waters surrounding her home. Despite the layer of fat that kept her warm and gave her a pleasantly chubby appearance she shivered, more due to trepidation about the task ahead than to the temperature. Nevertheless, she pressed on, the waters around her growing darker as she dived deeper.

It was not a difficult swim. She felt the pressure increase around her, but she could easily withstand it. The water was colder, but she barely felt it. In the distance ahead of her loomed a dark shape, difficult to see in the blackness but definitely there. As she swam closer it resolved itself into a collection of nightmares from the slumber of sentients everywhere. A mass of tentacles, beaks, spines and pincers, enough to freeze the blood of a troll of any caste. But Feferi's purple blood was made of sterner stuff. She had known the monster for a long time. She knew her name; Gl'bgolyb. For the creature was Feferi's lusus, her guardian, the closest thing a troll could have to a mother.

Feferi heard Gl'bgolyb's whispers enter her mind as she approached. Her lusus sensed her, and raised her voice the tiniest fraction of a decibel in greeting. Feferi hoped the creature wouldn't get too excited during the process to come. If her voice rose too high, it would be disastrous for troll civilization. There would be death. Possibly extinction, except for Feferi and the existing empress. Gl'bgolyb seemed calm for the moment, though. Feferi swam the last few metres to her lusus, floating in front of one of her 'faces'.

A number of tentacles snaked out and looped themselves around Feferi. They wrapped themselves around her waist and legs, steadying, not restraining. Another, smaller appendage dropped down and waved itself tantalisingly before her lips. Feferi smiled, leaned forward and took it into her mouth, sucking greedily. Sweeps ago, when Feferi had been unable to fend for herself quite as well (and as royalty she was entitled to pampering that for other trolls would have been a mere dream), she would let herself be wrapped in Gl'bgolyb's tendrils and suckle at that same tube. It produced a sweet, syrupy liquid that made her feel warm all over. Memories washed over Feferi as she drank. Back then the drink had given her the energy she needed to survive. Now it would help her get through tonight's ordeal.

Feferi drank her fill and let Gl'bgolyb take the syrup duct away. She felt herself being turned over, another tentacle gripping her arms and gently pulling her body into a prone position. She flinched as two new tentacles touched her back, then relaxed as they began to stroke her. The preparations had made her used to this treatment. For the past five nights she'd swam down here, and her lusus had rubbed her for a few minutes before letting her go. Those tentacles were covered in a thick, oily substance that not even the most turbulent seas could wash off, and it momentarily clung to Feferi's skin before it vanished, soaking in.

Feferi knew what the stuff did. Gl'bgolyb had explained it to her through whispers and dreams. Her genebladder, normally used to only carrying liquids, had thickened and expanded. The entrance to it had opened and become more flexible. Her supply of genetic fluid had completely dried up. And her boobs had definitely grown, though she presumed this was a side-effect. Feferi had felt her insides gurgle and occasionally cramp up as she'd gone about her business the past few nights. With this last application, she was ready to do her duty.

Gl'bgolyb turned Feferi over again, getting her into a sort of sitting position, her legs spread wide open. Her purplish pussy lips were visible, slightly parted by her inner folds. Two slim tendrils swarmed out of her lusus' mass and opened them wide. Feferi gasped, or at least let a stream of bubbles escape her mouth. Then another tendril with a thin, open end came down and went straight for the centre. An ovipositor, Feferi realised. It wriggled its way up her canal and went through the wide open entrance to her genebladder, coming to rest with the tip deep inside her. Feferi was relieved. She'd barely felt it go in. Perhaps this whole thing would be as easy.

It was at that point Feferi saw the bulge travelling slowly up the length of the ovipositor. Her eyes went wide. It was immense, at least four times the size of her fists, which she'd involuntarily clenched her hands into the moment she saw it coming. She couldn't exactly breath deeply with her gills supplying her oxygen, but she certainly wanted to. She watched the bulge move towards her with a dreadful inevitability. It came within five centimetres of her pussy, then two, then one. Gl'bgolyb gently made her open her legs further. The bulge was pressing up against her lips. She felt herself start to stretch.

There was pain. Feferi closed her eyes tight shut and dug her nails into her palms as her tunnel distended obscenely, the bulge now visible through her own flesh. As it disappeared into her entirely, her poor abused labia closed around its base, swollen and angry purple. A few more tiny bubbles hissed their way out from between Feferi's gritted teeth. It was almost bearable, there between her genebladder and her cleft. She dared to open one eye, peering at that swell of skin between her stomach and crotch. For a moment, it was still, but soon it started to move again. Feferi closed her eye and held on until it hit the opening of her innermost sanctum.

The bulge going through her canal had been painful. This was agony. Feferi's mouth opened wide and her screams gurgled out into the ocean. She began to thrash. A multitude of tentacles whipped out from her lusus and grabbed her tightly, keeping her still for her own good. She struggled weakly, sobbed silently, her tears mingling with the salt water already trapped behind her goggles.

The bulge was halfway in, the entrance to her genebladder stretched around its widest point. She wanted to double over and die, but the tentacles held her firmly in place and the pain was nowhere near enough to kill her. Then, it started to diminish as the bulge narrowed towards its blunt end. Feferi went limp as the pain grew weaker and weaker, until at last the bulge slipped completely into her genebladder. As her entrance snapped back to its previous size, Feferi's mind went blank.

When she came too, there was a tingling in her loins, a feeling of contentment in her mind and a strange sense of fullness in her belly. She realised that she'd climaxed; an orgasm that had nothing to do with the usual forms of pleasurable stimulation. The nerves in her battered walls had screamed for so long and at such volume that the sudden disappearance of the pain had been enough to push her to her peak. At that point, the bulge had slipped out of Gl'bgolyb's ovipositor.

The bulge was, of course, Gl'bgolyb's egg. Feferi looked down the length of her body. Sure enough, there was a very noticeable bump in her stomach. The seed of life nestled within the sanctuary of her genebladder, an almost entirely alien concept for a species that relied on symbiosis with another creature to reproduce. As it was with the trolls, so it was with Gl'bgolyb. As the night proceeded, she was to become a kind of mother grub, filled with all the different types of eggs the various aquatic horrors that comprised her lusus could produce. Then, just before dawn broke, she would be taken as close to the shore as Gl'bgolyb could get and then swim out on her own, there to deposit the clutch so that they could hatch in the harsh light of the Alternian sun. That was Feferi's duty. If she did not perform it, Gl'bgolyb would try to reach the shore herself. She would die in the shallows, and her death screech would end the life of almost every troll in the universe.

Gl'bgolyb wriggled her ovipositor out of Feferi's pussy and prepared to bring in a new one. Feferi took the opportunity to run her hands over her stomach. The solid lump inside her was like nothing she'd ever felt before. It was fascinating, and, she admitted to herself, rather arousing. Her hands trailed up her body to settle on her breasts. She was sure they'd grown some more since she'd left her hive. She gave them a squeeze, and to her amazement two little white clouds puffed out of her nipples to dissolve away into the water. Some mammalian remnant in the tangled sea-dweller genome was making her produce milk. Feferi squeezed harder and the milk jetted out a few centimetres before dissolving.

Trolls had not drunk the milk of their own species for millennia upon millennia, but something ancient and atavistic in Feferi's mind told her that what her breasts were producing would taste good. She took her right breast in her hand and tilted it up, bending her neck as she did so. She took her nipple into her mouth and began to suckle. Her eyes closed in delight as a stream of warm, creamy milk flowed into her mouth. It was like Gl'bgolyb's syrup, but different. She wondered how her people could ever have brought themselves to engineer this out of them. Smiling around her teat, she relaxed and let her lusus slide the next ovipositor inside.

As the next batch of eggs approached, Feferi let go of her boob and peered nervously at them. She was relieved to see that they were smaller than the previous one. However, there were more of them. Four little bulges, each travelling about half a foot apart. As the first one bumped up against her slit she braced herself, fearing a repeat of the pain the first one had brought. She needn't have worried. The egg slipped in like a dream, a little burst of pleasure shooting up her body as it slipped past her opening and into her vagina. As the ovipositor delicately deposited the egg inside her genebladder, the next one pushed its way inside. Feferi felt it travel up inside her and settle next to it's siblings. The third one went in, and she started to squirm, becoming desperate for more stimulation. She bit down on her lip, her cheeks flushing purple. The fourth and final egg slid inside and nestled neatly alongside the others.

Gb'bgolyb pulled out her ovipositor and prepared the next one. Feferi wanted to reach down and play with herself, but she thought that her lusus might take a dim view of interference with the implantation process. She contented herself by suckling at her breast once more and running her free hand across her increasingly swollen belly, marvelling at the changes to her body.

The next ovipositor went in. The eggs moving towards Feferi were very different from the previous ones. Rippling through the slender tendril was a series of what looked like clusters of bubbles. The first one entered her, one of the bumps sliding past her clitoris. She began to squirm again. The conglomerate egg felt even better inside her, each little nub pressing into all the right places. Gl'bgolyb squirted five more into Feferi. By the end she'd thrown back her her head, her eyes had rolled up in their sockets, the blush on her face and just above her breasts practically lit up the ocean around her. She was so close. Her hand snaked down to her crotch. Gl'bgolyb whipped out a tentacle and gently but firmly restrained Feferi. She pouted, but she heard a calming whisper in her mind. The next set, her lusus assured her in the guttural voice of the horrorterrors, was going to be good.

Feferi watched with interest as another ovipositor took its place inside her. The eggs in this one had ridges, sharp undulations along the surface of each one. Feferi practically melted. It was indeed going to be good. And when the first one reached her, another of their properties was revealed. They were warm. Very warm. Warm almost to the point of being painfully hot. Whatever was in them was clearly pumping out a lot of heat. The ridges, she realised, were radiators.

As that big, hot, ridged thing slowly entered her, her opening stretched wide around each raised edge before slipping tightly around the thinner areas, her clit bouncing against the ridge behind the one that had just gone in. By the time the first one had been safely delivered, Gl'bgolyb had restrained her again, keeping her from squeezing her legs around the intruder, stopping her from shoving her fingers in alongside it. Feferi was so close, she could feel her need surging around her body. Her tongue was hanging from her mouth; if she'd been on land she'd be panting. She stared at the next egg and willed it to move faster. After few moments, it pushed against her mound, and that was it.

Feferi's orgasm was intense, and prolonged by the warm egg bumping past her lips and sliding up her canal. Her walls flexed and contracted around it, bearing down hard. Gl'bgolyb was patient, letting Feferi relax before pushing the egg further up, then waiting out the next contraction. Feferi fell back in a limp daze as her climax passed. Her arms floated languidly at her sides, weakly spasming as the egg fell into her genebladder and the next one began its ascent. She shivered, little streams of bubbles blowing from her nose and mouth while the next three eggs moved past her sensitized clitoris. When they were safely ensconced inside her, Gl'bgolyb removed her ovipositor. Feferi felt the heat from the eggs spread out through her body.

Feferi began to lose track of the eggs being pumped into her after that. She just let the sensations wash over her; watching her belly grow bigger and bigger until she could barely put her arms around it. She certainly couldn't see over it unless she sat up, and sitting up was hard and becoming increasingly harder. Feferi vaguely wondered how she was going to swim to the shore when the time came to lay her clutch.

The variety of the eggs was astounding. Gl'bgolyb inserted ovipositor after ovipositor, and Feferi felt eggs of all shapes and sizes enter her body. There were bumpy ones, sleek ones, ones that felt slightly pliant and others which were granite-solid, around which Feferi's muscles squeezed as they travelled up her. There were long, curved ones, the tips of which pressed into her most sensitive and secret places. There were those that were practically cone shaped, thin at the tip but flaring out to an almost intolerably wide base. There was a series of small round ones mere millimetres away from each other, like a set of beads all strung together. If Feferi hadn't known better, she'd have thought that they were designed purely for her pleasure. As it was, she experienced two more orgasms before it was all over.

Gl'bgolyb's final ovipositor left Feferi's cleft. Her tentacles uncoiled from around her charge's body, and she let Feferi get used to her altered form for a few moments. Feferi found it difficult to adapt to. Even against the buoyancy of the water she felt heavy. She tried a few experimental strokes and was relieved to find she was still able to propel herself upwards. She'd need that for the final ascent. She peered down at the vast swell of her stomach and clasped her hands around it, unable to make even her fingertips touch. She squeezed gently, feeling the many lumps within shift slightly. Her belly was amazingly warm; the result of those hot, ridged eggs, she supposed. She smiled at the delicious memory of those things entering her, and hoped they'd feel as good on the way out.

Seeing that Feferi was comfortable with the changes, Gl'bgolyb stretched out her tentacles and enveloped Feferi, forming a sort of cradle or coccoon. She offered her syrup tendril again, but Feferi waved it away, preferring to suckle on her own milky breasts. Gl'bgolyb gave the hideous sea-monster version of a maternal shrug and began to move, tree trunk-thick limbs thrashing into life.

Gl'bgolyb did not move often. Her bulk required huge amounts of energy to shift, and anything that made her hungry risked making her raise her voice. But for the past few nights Feferi had goaded Eridan into laying on huge banquets of slaughtered lusii for Gl'bgolyb. She was ready to swim. The water streamed past with the fury of a tidal wave. Feferi thrust her hand out through the thicket of tentacles and felt the flow push almost painfully against it.

Soon Gl'bgolyb slowed. They had travelled a long way in a very short time, and they were entering the shallows. She found these waters uncomfortable, and wanted to stay in them as little as possible. She unfurled her tentacles and let Feferi get clear before darting back into the lightless depths. Feferi suddenly felt very alone. She looked up. If she squinted hard, she fancied she could see moonlight streaming down from the surface.

Feferi clutched at her stomach. There had been a funny little lurch for a moment, as though the eggs were desperate to be laid, or her body was desperate to lay them. She decided that she needed to be on the shore. Following the slope of the sea bed, she began to paddle her way up, slowed by the bulk of the eggs. Eventually, exhausted and with her genebladder twitching with a slow, regular throb, she heard the boom of surf hitting sand reverberating through the water. Heartened, she swam the last few feet and broke the surface, spurting a stream of water out of her mouth before taking a deep breath of salty air. She smiled broadly. Breathing air always felt so good.

Her genebladder gave Feferi another warning lurch. She struck out for the beach, stumbling when her feet touched the sand. Without the water holding her up, she felt weighted down almost beyond endurance. She staggered up the beach, knowing she had to look for soft sand in which to deposit the eggs. The beach grew drier and softer as Feferi moved up it; her feet sank in and she stumbled again. Panting, she stopped and turned to face the sea. She felt that the ground below her would provide a safe enough landing, and despite her purple-blooded strength, she was too exhausted to carry on.

Feferi dropped into a squat and waited. She had no idea what was supposed to happen next. Did she need to push? Squeeze her belly? Reach up inside herself and pull the eggs out manually? Her body answered her question for her. Her genebladder pulsed and ejected an egg. It slid down her canal and dropped onto the sand. Feferi barely felt it. She leaned back and looked at the first of Gl'bgolyb's brood to see the outside world. It was one of the little round bead-eggs, only a few centimetres in diameter. It had a luminescent sheen to it that made it look like a particularly beautiful pearl. Her insides twitched again, and a few more dropped from between her nether lips.

She certainly felt the next one. Feferi grunted as one of the long, curvy eggs slipped out through the entrance of her genebladder and into her vagina, filling her from the opposite end she associated with such things. It moved down further until the end peeped out from her cleft. At which point it stopped, apparently stuck. Feferi began to panic. She didn't know what to do next. She reached behind herself and scrabbled at the slick end of the egg, trying to coax it out, but only succeeded in pushing it back into herself. In desperation she tried pushing, clenching her pussy muscles as hard as she could. It worked. Her walls bore down and slowly shoved the egg out. Her nether lips clung to it as it left her, and she felt a new burst of pleasurable tingling rush up her spine. She whimpered. She needed to get the eggs all out before the sun rose. Could she do it if they felt as good coming out as they did going in? And, she swallowed nervously, what if the big egg hurt as much as it had? Would she be able to bring herself to push it out unaided?

Her musings were postponed by another egg exiting her. It was one of the conical varieties. Somehow it had (thankfully) turned over inside her sanctum, and the thin end pointed out. Feferi began to push again, helping it on its way. She felt the tight ring of muscle inside her expand wider and wider, until at last with an almost audible pop the egg was fully out of its siblings' temporary home. Feferi pushed harder and the pointed tip emerged from her entrance. As soon as there was enough length to do so, she grabbed and pulled. The egg was so slippery she almost couldn't hold it, but between her hand and her vaginal muscles her slit was stretching open; larger, almost painful, then just like the egg's exit from her genebladder it left her body completely, and this time there was a definite audible pop as her flesh snapped back into place. A burst of relief from the stretching made Feferi gasp and shudder. She held the egg up and examined it critically. Mottled yellow. Nothing special. She carefully put it down next to the others.

Feferi began to work mechanically, pushing out egg after egg and being rewarded with little surges of pleasure. She expelled a hard one, one of the resilient squishy kinds (its shell was black and more like rubber, and was very difficult for her to bear down on), a conglomerate, several off the little globular ones and two of the ones Gl'bgolyb had implanted into her straight after the big one, which were the most normal of them all. Each one as it passed out of her made her breathe a little harsher, made her thoughts a little murkier. The hand she wasn't using to guide the eggs out meandered between her tits and her cunt, squeezing a little dribble of milk from an engorged nipple here, sporadically rubbing at her little pleasure bud there. And as she slowly worked herself up into a frenzy, one of the eggs she'd been waiting for decided to make its entrance. Or exit, as it were.

She could feel its heat, feel its ridges sawing their way down her tunnel as she pushed it out. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt it start to open her slit from the inside. The rounded tip poked out. The first ridge slid past her opening. Her clit bounced against the shell of the egg. Her scream swept across the deserted beach. She felt like she'd been shocked by electricity that produced exquisite pleasure instead of excruciating pain.

She didn't come. Her mouth was open, her eyes unfocused. She pushed a little more. The jolt hit her again.

She didn't come. Moans and wails of sheer abandonment reflected off the dunes and echoed out across the sea. Another push. Jolt.

She didn't come. She was begging now; begging her body to release the tension it had built up, begging the egg to be the key to do that. Little whimpers of 'please...now...let me...' Push.

She came. Her voice nearly broke under the strain she put it to; her shout a wild paean to ecstasy and lust and birth and duty, a beautiful, terrible keening that shook the sky and rang between the moons. The egg dropped out of her unnoticed as her cunt spasmed uncontrollably. She fell forwards onto her hands and knees as she sobbed and gasped and waited for the agonising pleasure to leave her, while wishing that it would never go.

When it was all over, Feferi, still on her hands and knees, looked beneath herself and saw that the egg pile had grown. Apparently her body had pushed a few more out on autopilot. She did a quick count and saw that there was still only one ridged egg. There was no mistaking it. It was bright red and seemed to pulse with life, making the others look pale and drab by comparison. Feferi sighed with relief. She wanted to savour every moment those ones could give her.

Feferi tried to get back into her crouching position. She couldn't. When she tried her limbs shook alarmingly. She needed her legs and her arms to keep herself upright. Though her body was exhausted, her mind sparked. She looked back again, past her pendulous breasts to her little clutch of eggs. Again she saw the red ridged one, and felt a surge of gratitude for bringing her bliss she hadn't even known possible. And she felt something else, a feeling that in any other species would have been called maternal. She wanted her special egg to have the best start in life. She reached back and grabbed it, bringing it up to her breast. She pressed it up into her right tit, pushing it's warmth hard against the pillowy flesh. She felt her milk leak from her nipple, dribbling over the egg and between her clenched fingers. She did the same for her left breasts, anointing the egg with her milk. She clutched it between her cleavage for a moment, feeling the heat against her chest. Then she put it back with the others. The milk began to evaporate off the egg, filling the air with a sweet, heady aroma.

Feferi felt another egg start its journey out of her body. She felt that it was perhaps a little undignified for the empress-in-waiting to birth her lusus' brood on all fours, like a beast of the field. But she had no alternative. She simply couldn't will her body into getting up. And besides, she mused, perhaps the night's events had turned her a little bestial. She reached back and caught the egg as it dropped out of her. Another of the regular ones. She felt the next one move. It was ridged. She grinned.

She came three more times that night, each time to the ridged eggs, helped along by the ones preceding them. Feferi bathed each of the red eggs in her milk as they left her, and gave them pride of place when she put them back in the pile. And after all her climaxes, after all the other eggs had been pushed out, there remained one more. The one she'd been dreading.

Feferi knew she need to be upright to survive this. With a tremendous effort she got to her haunches, legs wobbling under the strain. She parted them as wide as she could. After a few moments, she felt the juggernaut in her belly give a titanic lurch. It was moving, pressing against the entrance to her genebladder, small end first thankfully. Noticing the eggs below her, Feferi quickly shuffled backwards. She didn't want the monster to crush them.

Feeling her insides begin to stretch, Feferi screwed her eyes shut, anticipatory tears welling at the edges of her eyes. So it was with great surprise that she felt the egg leave her genebladder with not one iota of pain. She opened her eyes and blinked disbelievingly. She looked down. Sure enough, there was the bulge, slowly travelling through her canal. She was barely pushing, but it moved. The small end reached her cleft. That too began to stretch, lips distending as cruelly as they had when it had gone in. But there was no pain. The egg continued. Her pussy opened out around its widest point. Her labia weren't recognisable as such.

There was still no pain.

Her nether lips slithered over the slick surface of the blunt end. The egg dropped out of her and she reacted fast, catching it in both hands. It was very heavy. Her legs wobbled, and she collapsed. Feferi kept hold of the egg, hauling it into her lap. She looked at it, bewildered. Her had it been so terrible to take in and so easy to get out? She felt around her pussy, pushing two fingers inside herself. Despite her ordeal, she could already feel her body returning to normal.

She shrugged, and sat with the egg in her lap for a long time. The moons dipped below the horizon and an ominous red glare appeared over the sea. Feferi bent and kissed the big egg, and placed it with its siblings. She stood up and tottered towards the waves, taking one last gaps of air before she dived beneath the roiling surface. She sank into the gloom and soon, not even the fiercest rays could scorch her. A little further, and a tentacle snaked out and drew her into a comforting embrace.

Feferi's duty was done. She went home.

**Author's Note:**

> A request done for the wonderful Sharona ( http://sharonabot9000.tumblr.com/ ). Follow me at http://geistygeist.tumblr.com/ for more terrible, terrible fiction.


End file.
